Je suis grande
by Somiday
Summary: D'après je grande de Linda Lemay. Hermione n'a que quelques minutes pour prouver... HGDM


**"Je suis grande"**

Le rythme de la musique entraînait tout le monde et Hermione dansait comme une folle en rigolant. Cette soirée était merveilleuse. Elle ne dansait pas au milieu de la piste comme les filles, la plupart des filles, qui osaient et dansaient pour se faire remarquer. Non, Hermione préfèrait danser avec Harry et Ron et s'amuser. La chanson était chanté par Hannah Abot et Hermione reconnu que c'était plutôt bien. Dumbledore avait organisé un concours de chant, on devait chanter une chanson moldue ou sorcière, et le gagnant recevra 100 Gallions et 200 points pour sa maison. Poufsouffle était en 4éme place. Hermione n'avait pas trop envie de chanter devant tout le monde.

-Tiens donc, nos trois lourdeaux préférés ! s'exclama une voix froide que le trio connaissait merveilleusement bien !

-Laisse-nous tranquille Malfoy ! répliqua Hermione.

-Oh, Granger essaie de se défendre ! Elle est tellement plonger dans ces bouquins qu'elle n'osera jamais sortir de là !

-N'importe quoi ! dit Harry en défendant Hermione. Tu ne connais pas Hermione, alors tais-toi !

-Je connais des choses sur elle Potter... ricanna Malfoy.

-Va te faire... commença Ron.

-Arrêter Ron, c'est ce qu'il cherche ! Et bien sache Malfoy que je peux parfaitement chanter !

-Et gagner ? dit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

-Ce... ce n'est pas sûr, mais tout le monde à ces chances ! reprit Hermione.

-On parie ?

- Si tu veux, mais on discutera plus tard, Hannah Abot à bientôt finit sa chanson.

Un regard suffit pour celé ce pacte. Hermione n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait une bonne chose. Pas sûr du tout même. Elle partie donc vers la scène, Harry la suivant. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du DJ, Lee Jordan, Harry lui prit le bras.

-Herm', t'es pas obligée tu sais...

-Harry, je refuse de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par Malfoy !

Harry sourit et l'embrassa. Harry et Hermione sortait ensemble depuis le bal d'Halowenn. Une nouvelle qui avait fait le tour du monde. Mais Hermione ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais voir Harry triste l'aurait rendu malade.

-Que vas-tu faire comme chanson ?

-Une chanson moldue, les paroles sont supers et j'ai fait quelques années de solfège, j'ai composé une musique.

Elle prit sa baguette et l'agita. Des papiers arrivèrent et elle les donna à Jordan, qui les passa aux musiciens, derrière la scène. Le coeur d'Hermione battait à toute allure. Elle fait un bisou sur la joue d'Harry et monta sur la scène. Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de celle-ci, prenant fermement le micro dans sa main, un silence régna. Plus un bruit et tout le monde devait se demander qui avait pu forcer Hermione Granger, élève studieuse et coincée, à chanter devant tout le collège. Une musique commença alors. C'était tout d'abord de la guitarre, puis, il eut une once de batterie et guitarre électrique. Hermione prit de l'inspiration et commença :

"J'ai envie d'fumer des américaines  
Et de me rouler des jamaïcaines  
J'ai envie de boire jusqu'à vaciller  
Jusqu'à ne plus voir qui va m'déshabiller"

C'était vrai. La musique marqua plus de rythmes et les élèves se rapprochèrent de la scène. Hermione était comme paralysée et se contenta de chercher Harry, Ron ou Malfoy du regard. Elle trouva Malfoy et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"Et puis j'ai envie d'partir en bateau  
Avec des bandits vêtus en matelots  
J'ai envie de rire, rire jusqu'à souffrir  
J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas  
Car moi"

Ca aussi c'était vrai. Elle macha le long de la scène, alors que la musique accelèrait et que quelques élèves frappaient dans leurs mains, alors que d'autres dansaient légèrement. Mais ils n'avaient encore rien vu. "Quelques minutes seulement pour me dévoiler, pour te prouver à toi Draco Malfoy, qui suis-je !" pensa Hermione en essayant de mettre plus d'assurance dans ces pas.

"Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable  
Je n'teins pas mes cheveux  
J'ai pas de béquilles  
J'ai l'respect des vieux  
Et de la famille"

Hermione failli éclater de rire. C'était vrai. Elle respectait tout le monde. Suaf Malfoy et la plupart des Serpentard. La musique devenait entraînante et ceux qui étaient encore il y a quelques secondes assis, c'étaient levés et comme tous, avaient commencé à danser. Hermione elle aussi prenait plus d'assurance. Elle sautillait presque, se penchait vers l'avant et se déchaînait. "Quelques secondes seulement pour le prouver..." pensa t-elle.

"Je vais à l'église  
Je suis ménagère  
J'suis toujours bien mise  
Et jamais vulgaire  
J'n'ai pas eu de crise à l'adolescence  
Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens"

Comme la plupart des professeurs le pensaient, Hermione était une élève studieuse, calme, qui donne l'exemple. On lui a donné cette apparence, et si il y a une chose qu'Hermione ne sait pas faire, c'est changé ou prouver qu'une rumeur est fausse. Parce qu'elle pouvait pleins de choses. Mais cette rumeur lui avait donné un parcours sans faute lors de son adolscence, sans faute. "Quelques minutes seulement" pensat-elle.

"J'ai envie de trouver au fond de mon ventre  
Une passion cachée, sauvage et brûlante  
J'ai envie d'courir toute nue sur une plage  
Imiter l'soupir d'un grand coquillage"

Plusieurs instruments s'ajoutèrent et entraînèrent les pieds de chacun à bouger, mais Hermione n'y faisait pas très attention. Pour l'instant, elle voulait s'amuser juste une fois, s'éclater comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait mais rien de plus. Elle en a envie, mais pour une fois, depuis toute l'histoire des Griffondor, elle n'avait pas le _courage_ de la faire ! "La honte..." pensa Hermione.

"Et puis j'ai envie, envie de danser  
Pour n'importe qui et me faire payer  
J'ai envie de vivre, plutôt, de survivre  
J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas  
Car moi"

"Merci Malfoy, merci Draco.. Je ne sais rien de toi, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir connu depuis le jour où je suis née." pensa Hermioone. Tout le monde dansait. Hermione sourit. Tout le monde frappait dans ces mains. Hermione sourit. Sauf lui. Le sourire disparu. Elle le regarda, le fixa pendant qu'elle s'éclata à sauter, tenant d'une main son micro, alors que son autre main était en l'air. Comme ça. "Quelques minutes..." pensa t-elle.

"Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable  
Je n'fais pas d'bêtises, je n'ai pas cette chance  
Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens"

"Malfoy, danse..." pensa Hermione en continuant de le fixer. "C'est pour toi que je fais ça ! Ne l'oublie pas !" pensa t-elle en faisant presque de grands signes de la main, mais tout le monde pensa que c'était pour danser et on l'imita. Mais Draco ne bougea pas d'un cheveux, il resta au fond de la Grande Salle, les bras croisés à regarde Hermione.

"Si elle ressemble à ça  
La vie après la vie  
J'envie ceux qui n'vont pas au paradis  
Moi j'ai gagné mon ciel  
Comme disent les fidèles  
Qui ne s'offrent un péché  
Que lorsqu'il est véniel"

La musique devint très très rythmée et Hermione prit sa baguette qu'elle fit tournoyer autour d'elle. Pleins de petites étoiles et étincelles l'entourèrent et se dispersèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle bougeait sa baguette comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, tout sorte de choses y sortaient : fleurs, ballons, bouts de rubans, paillettes et tout le monde prenaient plaisir à en prendre et continuer à danser.

"J'ai envie d'crever ma bulle de cristal  
Et d'laisser rentrer quelques langues sales  
J'ai envie d'baisser mes bras de femme forte  
Envie d'accepter qu'la vague m'emporte  
J'ai envie d'troquer mes bonnes manières  
Contre un peu d'plaisir et un peu d'poussière  
J'ai envie de jouir, jouir jusqu'à mourir  
J'ai envie de toi"

"Toi Draco..." pensa t-elle. Qu'avait-elle bu pour penser de telles choses ? Il était beau, c'est vrai, et avait un sacré caractère. Elle aimait bien ce côté, Hermione. Ce côté froid, sérieux et sauvage. Comme elle quoi. Mais ils étaient trop fiers pour s'avouer la moindre chose. Hermione lança un Draco comme quoi de venir. Mais il ne bougea pas.

"Mais je n'ose pas, car moi"

Hermione fit une nouvelle fois tournoyée sa baguette et sa belle longue robe bleue disparut. Pour y laisser place à un top blanc, des fils pendant au bas du top, près des manches et dans le décolté, avec marqué "I 'un gros coeur' you" en noir et le coeur rouge. Elle portait avec cela short mini mini en jean et des bottes à talons. Tout le monde se retrouva habillé en moldu. Hermione regarda Drago, vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean aussi noir. Il l'a regarda gravement. "Quoi !" pensa Hermione.

"Bravo !  
Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Honnête et patiente, bonne et charitable  
J'ai la tête froide, je m'oublie pour d'autres  
Mais c't'un cœur malade qui bat dans mes côtes"

Draco s'approche près de la scène en bousculant tout le monde. Il la regarde. "Il me regarde" pensa Hermione.

"Je me sens petite, je me sens fragile  
Et j'ai l'eau bénite qui me monte aux cils  
Quand j'te vois partir  
Parce que j't'ai chassé  
Comme pour me punir  
De te désirer"

Il faisait chaud, la musique devint plus lente, les gens commencèrent à arrêter de danser, mais à la place, ils applaudirent, une autre personne monta sur la scène et Hermione eut à peine le temps d'entendre le faible "Hermione" de Draco...

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... AH ! s'écria Hermione en se relevant tout d'un coup.

-Herm' ! Mon Dieu, tu es réveillée !

-Harry, qu'est que que... que tuf ais là !

-Calme-toi... Tu es à l'infirmerie.

-Comment quoi ? La scène ? Le bal et... "Malfoy..." dit Hermione.

-Ah, j'ai pensé juste : tu parlais et chantais presque dans ton rêve ! Non, tu es à l'infirmerie. Lors du match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard, tu t'es pris à Cognard ! Ces crétins avaient élaboré un plan ! Ils t'attaquent, je me précipite vers toi et Malfoy rprend le Vif d'Or !

-Et ça à marcher ?

-Evidemment Hermione, toi blessée, même pour des milliards de Gallions, je ne te laisserai jamais...

Il l'embrassa mais Hermione ne ressentit rien.

-Harry, euh, j'ai besoin de me reposer...

-Je reviendrai demain dans ce cas ! dit-il avec douceur.

Et il s'en alla. Hermione eut envie de pleurer. ALors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Un merveilleux rêve ? Cette belle chanson, les paroles de Draco, Poudlard tout entier qui danse et frappe dans ces mains, ce... ce n'était pas réel ?

-Ne pleure pas Hermione, ce... ce n'est pas grave ! bredouilla t-elle pour elle-même. Il ne faut pas pleurer parce que le garçon que tu aimes ne t'aimeras jamais... Non, non... Tu ne dois pas pleurer Hermione parce que... parce que tu es grande...

Elle clata en sanglots.


End file.
